Im like a bird
by Kagome Inuitsumo
Summary: Sou um pássaro e voarei embora'Não tem casal definido, você imagina o seu preferido.[Oneshot]


**By Inuitsumo**

**s2s2s2**

**  
You're beautiful, that's for sure**

**You'll never ever fade**

**You're lovely but it's not for sure**

**That I won't ever change**

**And though my love is rare**

**Though my love is true**

**I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away**

**I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my**

**home is **

**(and baby all I need for you to know is)**

**I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away**

**I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my**

**home is**

**All I need for you to know is**

**Your faith in me brings me to tears**

**Even after all these years**

**And it pains me so much to tell**

**That you don't know me that well**

**And though my love is rare**

**And though my love is true**

**It's not that I wanna say goodbye**

**It's just that every time you try to tell me, me that**

**you love me**

**Each and every single day I know **

**I'm going to have to eventually give you away**

**And though my love is rare,rare,rare**

**And though my love is true**

**Hey I'm just scared**

**That we may fall through**

**Mais uma noite...De mais um ano...Mais uma vez no mesmo lugar...Você estava lá...E eu? Bom, eu estava no mesmo lugar de todas as noites...no palco. Guardava segredos que ate eu mesma tentava desvendar.**

**  
Um sentimento. O amor. Um homem. Você. Um mistério. Dois corações.**

**You're beautiful, that's for sure**

**Você é bonito, com certeza**

**Comecei a cantar. Não me importava com nada. Apenas você. **

**You'll never ever fade**

**Você nunca vai murchar**

**You're lovely but it's not for sure**

**Você é adorável, mas não é certo**

**That I won't ever change**

**Que eu nunca vá mudar**

**And though my love is rare**

**E ainda que meu amor seja raro**

**Though my love is true**

**Ainda que meu amor seja verdadeiro**

**Sim...Verdadeiro...**

**I'm like a bird**

**sou como um pássaro**

**I'll only fly away**

**Eu simplesmente voarei embora**

**Vou embora…Voltarei para onde sempre estou...Vagando pelo mundo...cantando.**

**I don't know where m****y soul is**

**Não sei onde está minha alma**

**I don't know where my home is**

**Não sei onde está meu lar**

**(and baby all I need for you to know is)**

**(e baby só quero que saiba que)**

**I'm like a bird**

**sou como um pássaro**

**I'll only fly away**

**Eu simplesmente voarei embora**

**I**** don't know where my soul is**

**Não sei onde está minha alma**

**I don't know where my home is**

**Não sei onde está meu lar**

**All I need for you to know is**

**Só quero que saiba que**

**Your faith in me brings me to tears**

**Sua confiança em mim me faz chorar**

**Even after all these years**

**Mesmo depois de tantos anos**

**And it pains me so much to tell**

**E me dói muito dizer**

**That you don't know me that well**

**Que você não me conhece tanto assim**

**And though my love is rare**

**E ainda que meu amor seja raro**

**Though my love is true**

**Ainda que meu amor seja verdadeiro**

**It's not that I wanna say goodbye**

**Não é que queira dizer adeus**

**It's just that every time you try to tell me that you**

**love me**

**É só que quando você tenta me dizer que me ama**

**Each and every single day**

**A cada e todo dia**

**I know I'm going to have to eventually give you away**

**Eu sei que no final vou ter que trair você**

**And though my love is rare**

**E ainda que meu amor seja raro**

**And though my love is true**

**E ainda que meu amor seja verdadeiro**

**Hey I'm just scared**

**Ei, só estou com medo**

**Medo...De te perder...De ter que te deixar**

**Hey I'm just scared**

**Ei, só estou com medo**

**That we may fall through**

**De nós não darmos certo**

**I'm like a bird**

**sou como um pássaro**

**I'll only fly away**

**Eu simplesmente voarei embora**

**I**** don't know where my soul is**

**Não sei onde está minha alma**

**I don't know where my home is**

**Não sei onde está meu lar**

**All I need for you to know is**

**Só quero que saiba que**

_**Sou um pássaro e voarei embora**_

**- Fim -**

Nelly Furtado

- I'm Like A Bird.

(Sou como um pássaro)


End file.
